


My Brother's Girlfriends

by candaceisnotvanilla91



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, offensive sex talk, sweaty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candaceisnotvanilla91/pseuds/candaceisnotvanilla91
Summary: At a Bat family get together, Damian takes advantage of seeing some ladies he hardly ever gets the chance to anymore!
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon/Damian Wayne, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Raven/Damian Wayne, Raven/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, selina skyle/damian wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Stephanie Brown

Going back to the manor for family get togethers were the worst sometimes to Damian. It meant having to deal with things like Alfred’s pampering (that he secretly loved but wouldn’t admit) and all of his brother’s b.s. But his father dragging them all in did have its perks. He dropped in on the manner from the tower late at night and decided to sneak in through the back way to have a peaceful night in before the morning came. He crept into his own room and fell asleep without any disturbance. When morning came, he got up before the sun even came up and showered, admiring his own physique in the mirror, and dressed in tight black joggers and a think black pullover with no undershirt on before he left his lair to see what the Bat family had been up to.

Deciding to dip into the kitchen first for a drink, he walked past the house being as quiet as usual until he nearly got there. Then he started to hear giggles and murmurs. Thinking to himself that he usually beat his brothers and father awake, he rounded the corner quietly to see who it was and smiled to himself. Two of his brothers older girlfriends, Stephanie Brown and Barbara Gordon, were sitting at the breakfast bar to the enormous kitchen facing away from him giggling to themselves. Damian bit his lip as he watched them. They both were sweating profusely wearing only training bras and had their hair up in ponytails. Damian guessed they’d gone out for an early morning run across the grounds together. He watched the sweat drip down their muscular and toned backs. The lime green string of Stephanie’s thong was coming up from her small athletic shorts. And he didn’t miss Barbara’s hand on Stephanie’s thigh.

“Oh, I can keep up with you!” Stephanie was saying. “Your lucky I made myself so sore.”

“Right.” Barbara laughed. Damian watched as she used a napkin to rub her pits. Then he decided to make himself known and walk around the breakfast bar into the kitchen and their view. The ladies looked startled at his presence with wide eyes.

“D-Damian!” Stephanie said. Their cheeks were flushed but he was sure it was from the run as they were both drenched with sweat. Not a look he didn’t like though.

“We thought you weren’t going to be here until last minute before the dinner in a few days.” Barbara said. She was biting her bottom lip as Damian closed the fridge door after getting himself a glass bottled orange juice. Stephanie was fanning herself. He took a second to admire their beauty, even while sweating, and their bosoms barely contained by training bras to their toned stomachs.

“I swung in last night but wanted some peace before my brothers got too loud for my taste.” Damian said. He drank some OJ absently fully aware they were watching him. “Where are they anyway?”

“Well, Jason and Raven aren’t here yet.” Barbara said. “Some last minute mission or something like that. Dick and Tim are still sleeping. Like Bruce and Selina.”

“I’m awake now, thank you Barbara.”

The three of them looked over to see Selina Kyle strutting in. With her pixie jet black hair and feline like green eyes, she wore and a silk black robe that was open so that everything wash showed off as she came towards them. Her well defined abs stuck out the most along with the small black lacey underwear she wore and her shapely legs. Damian bit his lip again when she came closer as he realized the lacey black bra she wore was see through. Catching a good glimpse of her perky nip through the material before she pulled him in for a tight hug.

“Its so good to see you my Damian.” Selina purred, nuzzling against his neck and face. Damian saw Stephanie and Barbara exchange a look as Damian wrapped an arm around her inside her robe. His hands felt her taught back muscles and the scars that were there. As his hands went down to fondle her ass cheeks left bare by the thong, Selina nipped his ear gently with her teeth. When they pulled back, all three ladies were looking at him with the same expression.

“Did you miss us?” Selina asked. Damian grinned in way of answering.

After a quick fifteen mile jog, Damian made his way back through the manor taking off the shirt he’d worn during the run as it was literally dripping with sweat. He had a hard time keeping it out of his eyes and wondered where everyone was at. Lunch was some time ago, so he thought they would all be getting in their second workout of the day. He needed a after-run revitalizer drink so he made his way towards the kitchens again but found that occupied as his father’s ripped and scarred body was on display and covering Barbara Gordon’s nude form who was pressed up against the fridge door with her legs spread wide for him to thrust into. Her moaning was muffled by Bruce’s hand over her mouth. Damian watched as his father grab Barbara’s ass with the hand that wasn’t covering her mouth and Bab’s tits jiggle as he started going harder and faster. Damian decided to sneak away while he was still going undetected.

Still sweating, Damian decided to just make his way back to his own room for a cold shower. But on the way down the bedroom hallway, he noticed Tim’s door open. Peeking in as he strolled by, Damian froze as he saw Stephanie alone sitting on the bed, rubbing her fighting sticks with a wet cloth. Damian bit his lip and checked up and down the hallway to see if the coast was clear. Then he knocked on the open door and watch her eyes pop as she looked up.

“Damian!” She said, immediately putting away her fighting tools.

“Hey.” Damian said. He took a few steps in. “Where is everyone? I thought you guys would be getting your second work out in.”

“Tim and Dick are in the bat cave already.” Steph said. “I think Barbara went for a run.”

Damian thought it best to not reveal she didn’t quite make it. He was too busy watching Stephanie squirm in place while looking his sweat body up and down.

“So, you just get done with your afternoon run?” She asked. Damian looked down at himself with his glistening chest and abs. It was probably still clear to her as well that he was starting to rise. When he looked back at her she was watching him a little more than curiously and he slowly checked her out up and down. Stephanie was wearing some purple yoga pants that stopped halfway down her calves and her cute feet were exposed. A white tank top left her slender, but muscular arms and shoulders exposed. Damian could see hints of her shaven pits and the lime green bra she wore underneath. Her beautiful blonde hair was down this time and covering one of her eyes. The other one not covered was watching him mischievously with a devious smile.

“Yeah, I just got back from running around the grounds.” Damian said nonchalantly. Stephanie’s mouth crooked wider.

“So… Tim won’t be back anytime soon and… it’s been a while.” She said. She leaned back and started lifting her tank top up, revealing her tight abs. “You hardly ever come around, Dami. I missed you.”

Damian checked down the hallway once more to make sure the coast was clear before hopping on that invitation. He loved fooling around with Stephanie behind his brother’s back. He always got to do whatever he wanted with her. She lifted her legs up as he came forward and they crashed together with Steph falling backwards on the bed and Damian rubbing his sweaty body on top of her as they kissed fiercely. Stephanie’s hands roamed his wet back and dipped into his shorts to grope his sweaty backside. Their lips broke apart and she licked the side of his face, tasting the sweat. He pulled back after groping her tits and she lifted her legs skyward for him so he could start pulling her tight yoga pants off. There was already wetness at her area of her skimpy blue thong. After her through her pants to the side she lifted one of her pretty small feet to his face.

“Please baby?” She asked. “Do it for me, Dami.”

It wasn’t Damian’s favorite but he took her foot in his hand with the cutely painted toenails and kissed it all around. The sole, the heel, her toes. Then he took her big toe in his mouth and sucked on it. Then repeated the process with the other foot. The foot that Damian wasn’t looking after Steph used to massage his hard boner through his shorts. After he finished with her pretty feet and pushed her legs as wide open as they’d go so that she was pretty much doing the splits in front of his face, he kissed the wet thong cloth just over her pussy, loving the way the inside of her thighs shook. He moved it to the side with his tongue and went down on her. He looked up at her as he sucked her clit to see Stephanie grab a pillow and cover her face with it to muffle her load moaning. She came and he swallowed it before continuing. Then he did what he really liked and went lower, tongue punching her butthole. Steph lifted her legs for him eagerly to do that.

When it was time to trade off and Damian was on his back on the bed his brother and Stephanie shared, getting it wet with his sweat, Stephanie was biting her bottom lip excitedly as she pulled his shorts and boxers down. She spread his legs and pressed her face right into his manhood, her nose into his ballsack and letting his massive member rest against her face.

“Oh, Dami!” She said excitedly. “I almost forgot how much bigger you were than my boyfriend!” She deeply inhaled his balls then ran a tongue from the base of his cock to the tip. She continued to kiss all along the shaft before taking him in. Damian loved the feel of her warm wet mouth but was irritated she couldn’t take it more than halfway. He took his cock out and lifted his legs further up. Stephanie used her own hands at the bottom of his thighs and lifted up until his asshole was in full view. She gave it a quick peck.

“Tim and I are supposed to fuck later.” She said. “He’s not gunna be happy about me licking his brother’s sweat asshole.” And with that, she went to work licking Damian’s whore entrance with the flat of her tongue. Damian grabbed the back of her head and shoved her more into his bottom, forcing her tongue inside. He groaned loudly. Then froze, though Stephanie continued on unknowingly, when he saw a head peek into the door. Barbara, finished being used by his dad, was looking in with wide eyes and an open mouth. She made eye contact with Damian and she put a finger to her mouth to shush him. Watching Stephanie shake her face in Damian’s ass with her own naked prosterior pointed her way turned her on so much that she was rubbing her tits again. Then before she departed she pointed silently at Damian then back to her and made the vulgar motion of herself choking on dick. Blowing him a kiss, she walked on to let them have their private time.

Damian grabbed Stephanie’s hair and roughly pulled her up, straight from eating his ass into a deep kiss. He could taste himself on her tongue that was in his mouth. He didn’t mind it at all. He kept the kissing going as Steph was under him again with her legs spread like a whore as he entered her and began humping away. It had been a while since they’d done this. It made Damian think he should come back to Gotham more often. He loved their loud wet smacks. As Stephanie’s volume of her moaning went up and up, Damian grabbed her throat and told her to shut the fuck up or they’d be caught. Stephanie came on his dick right then, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Unfinished, Damian flipped her over like a sack of meat and raised her hips up so that her ass was in the air. He positioned himself over her and shoved it in, bringing his cock all the way out before slamming into her again with each thrust. Stephanie’s moaning got so much louder as Damian stuck a finger in her ass. He rectified the situation by moving his leg so that he was stepping on her face.

They fucked for the better part of an hour. Stephanie let him do anal doggystyle then shove his cock in her mouth. Damian bent over and Steph buried her face in his face, constantly slapping his ass cheeks. She pinched his nipple hard as she sucked his dick. And the finale came when Damian was bucking into her missionary style as he lifted himself up on his arms so that he was hovering over her watching her face scrunched up as she clenched the sheets and her tits jiggle. Then he pulled out and came with a roar, calling her a bitch and jizzing all over her stomach, tits and face. Stephanie had her tounge sticking out and some landed in her mouth. She closed it and swallowed as Damian collapsed next to her. He had his hands behind his head catching his breath. Stephanie was cuddled up next to him smelling his sweaty underarm affectionately. Then he turned to her.

“I better get going.” He said. She nodded, kissing him a few times across the armpit, chest, chin, and lips before he left. She watched him go looking very satisfied and fell asleep after her closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning’s workout routine was followed by Dick and Damian peeping into the girl’s shower. Barbara and Selina giggled at Stephanie twerking her ass at them. Damian loved the sight of her nude ass cheeks clapping in the high pressured water from the shower head. Dick barely contained a groan when the three hot ladies pushed their tits together in a huddle. Damian grabbed his boner when Selina started making out with Barbara. Their tongues wiggled together between their mouths as Stephanie squirted liquid soap over their wet bodies and started massaging their asses. Dick pulled Damian away before they got caught peeking.

Not long before lunch Damian could have sworn he heard Selina laughing nearby again. Sneaking around the hallways, he peeks into Tim’s room where he’d just fucked Stephanie yesterday and found Selina, Tim, and Dick, all of them utterly naked. Damian stood in the doorway unnoticed by any of them. Dick was on his knees on the floor with his butt and ripped back facing Damian and the doorway. His face was smothered at Selina’s crotch who was sitting at the edge of the bed with her beautiful legs spread wide. She was stroking Tim while they made out. But when she stopped jerking him off and lifted her arm up over her head, Tim’s lips left hers and he eagerly kissed his way down her chin, neck, and shoulder to her perfectly shaven and smooth armpit to give it loving attention. Selina moaned as he licked it. Her eyes opened and she saw Damian standing there.

“It makes me so happy when you boys come home.” She said looking straight at him while Tim carried on licking her underarm and Dick continued eating her out. Neither noticed Damian yet. “Sometimes you’re all I can think about when I masturbate. Rubbing your wet cocks on my face. Being the milf whore you boys need.” At that moment Dick stood up and kissed her fiercely as Tim rubbed his face in her armpit. Damian smirked and left as Dick pushed Selina to lie on her back and positioned himself over her.

Damian was looking out the window in his room just minutes later when he heard his door creak back open. Barbara was standing in the doorway wearing only her dark training bra and black leggings. Before admiring her well defined abs and toned shoulders and arms Damian noticed the very obvious long and hard outline descending down her thigh from her crotch. He gulped and looked back out the window away from her.

“There’s my little girl.” Barbara said. Damian shivered as she walked closer and hugged him from behind. She was still a little taller than him. She ran a thumb along his bottom lip and squeezed their bodies closer together. Her lips were right next to his ear and he could feel her moist breath. It turned him on a lot. She pushed her hips forward and the long and hard rod in her leggings rubbed against Damian’s butt.

“My little bitch hasn’t come to see daddy yet.” Barbara whispered. She nuzzled her face on Damian’s cheek affectionately. “Youre going to have to make it up to me, little girl.” Damian tried to say something but Barbara shoved her middle and index fingers in his mouth to stop him. Damian’s mouth clamped around them involuntarily.

“I didn’t fucking say you could talk.” Barbara said quietly. She was looking daggers at Damian. “Suck my fingers. Treat them like you would any hard cock in your face.” Damian whimpered as he obediently did what he was told. Barbara licked the side of his face. “Do you know how you’re gunna make it up to me?” Damian whimpered again. Barbara kissed his cheek. She slid her other hand down to his crotch, feeling up in between his legs before starting to undo his pants. Damian drew his head back until her fingers slid out of his mouth.

“Dick is in the next room.” He said, but Barbara covered his mouth with her hand.

“I know. I just saw.” She said. Her free hand had undone his belt and zipper and was now inside of his jeans fondling him. “Selina’s face was buried in his ass while Tim fucked her from behind.” She pulled his cock out and began stroking it. “He had his legs up and away like a whore. The same way I’m gunna make you open your ass up for me. Understand?”

Barbara’s grip over his mouth and on his cock tightened. Damian nodded for her.

“Good.” Barbara smirked. “Now turn around, get on your knees, and stick that tongue out wide so I can fuck your face.”

Damian turned around and faced her. She was so beautiful. He was very tempted by her full lips, but when he went in to kiss her, she drew her head back and curled her lip at him. “Don’t try to get what you can’t have, little bitch.” She put a hand at the top of his head and pushed down. Damian easily fell to his knees with his face being directly in front of her rod. He looked up to see her lip still curled as she kept a firm grip in his hair.

“Kiss it.” She said sneering. “Kiss the tip of my cock like you would daddy’s lips.” Damian did. He tenderly kissed Barbara’s shaft through her leggings. He could feel a bulb like a cock head on his lips. Bab’s grip was almost painful in his hair as Damian kissed up the shaft. Then she bucked her hips forward and started grinding her crotch on Damian’s face.

“You like that baby girl?” She asked. “You like it when daddy rubs his balls on your face? Smothers you in that musk? What a nasty little _slut_ you are! Now pull it out.”

Damian gulped audibly as he pulled down Batgirl’s leggings. Instead of lace panties like usual, there were black straps at her waist. Every inch he lowered them, more and more of that huge pink strap-on was revealed. She unclipped her bra and threw it to the side. When her leggings reached midway down her thigh, the pink dildo sprang up and slapped him in the face. Barbara took it in hand and stroked its ten inches while Damian continued to pull her leggings off. She stepped out of them when they were at her ankles. Damian swallowed when the pink head was an inch from her lips.

“Go on, pussy boy.” Barbara said while stroking herself “Open wide.”

Damian did so, rolling his tongue out. Barbara bucked her hips forward and it was in his mouth. His lips clamped around it’s wide girth. She moved the plastic smoothly in and out of his mouth going deeper with each thrust. The look in her fierce green eyes got hotter and hotter. Damian put his hands on her muscular thighs to push her away when she was making him swallow up several inches at a time but she kept her hands on her head and didn’t allow it.

“Come on!” She growled. “You can do better than that! Deepthroat my anaconda!” Damian fought to open his throat further for her. Barbara pushed her hips forward slowly until eventually all ten inches of her large pink cock were in Damian’s mouth and down his throat. She threw her head back and groaned.

“I can’t believe you can swallow this much cock you _little faggot_!” She said. She drew back until the strap-on slid out of Damian’s mouth and he was left coughing and spluttering. Barbara had her hands on her hips sneering at him until he finished then turned around, giving Damian a full view of her glorious backside that was completely shown off with a thing piece of the strap going up her butt like a thong. His mouth dropped open watching her walk across the room to the bed. When she got there she turned halfway to him and whistled like he was a dog.

“Come on baby girl.” She said. “Get naked and sit on the edge of the bed for daddy.”

Damian stripped his shirt off and caught Barbara admiring his muscles before she regained her bullying expression. He let his pants fall to the ground and kicked them to the side and walked over to sit on the very edge of his bed.

“Now lie back.” Barbara told him. She dropped to her knees as he laid back on his covers. “And spread your legs as wide as they’ll go for me.” Damian practically did the splits for her. Soon Barbara was staring right into his butthole. She bit her lip.

“I swear you have the prettiest asshole of them all.” She moaned. She leaned her face closer in and inhaled deeply when her nose was an inch from touching it. Her eyes fluttered open. “It even smells nice!” She closed her eyes and inhaled lovingly again. “Let’s see if it tastes just like I remember.” Damian moaned softly when her tongue came out and licked his asshole. She rimmed his ass for nearly five minutes, slurping and spitting on his butthole often. She even kissed his crinkled anus directly like she would have his lips and began making out with it. Damian was moaning loudly when she began pushing her tongue inside. He was feeling very much like an easy backdoor slut by the time she stood tall again and rubbed her massive pink dick.

“It’s even tighter than before.” She said. “I barely got my tongue in your ass. Those boys at the tower need to treat you better. Like daddy does… Now put your legs on my shoulders.”

Damian whimpered as he did so. Barbara kissed one of his foot and smelled the other then used the leverage of his legs to scoot him closer. She grabbed her cock again and positioned it right at his wet entrance.

“Agh!” Damian groaned. She was sliding it into his rear sneering down at him. When it was halfway in she drew it out again and began humping away. “Whose a little cock whore faggot huh?” She sneered while she fucked him. “Say it!” Damian moaned loudly as he was ass fucked.

“Me!” He said. “I’m a whore!” Barbara leaned over some and slapped him across his face. “Fucking say it again!”

“I’m a whore! I’m your easy little cum bucket.”

“Fuck yeah you are, easy bitch!” Barbara snarled. She spat on his face and picked up the pace to fuck him harder. She was now driving nearly the entire length into him and Damian was moaning loudly. There was a knock on the open door and they both snapped their heads to look over to see Jason standing there.

“Nice suprirse to come home to.” He said. He looked Barbara up and down and then looked to her pink dildo strap on halfway in Damian’s rectum.

“Yay.” Barbara said. “Desert’s home!”

“Come find me when you’re finished with your little cheap slut.” Jason said. He winked at her and blew a kiss at Damian before leaving. Barbara picked up the pace with much more vigor. She flipped him over and pounded him doggy style, connecting her hips to his buttocks with smacks that put the ten inch strap-on’s entire length in his ass. Damian grabbed a pillow to smother his face with to muffle the load moaning he was doing. 

“I wish this cock was real.” Barbara snarled. “I’d fucking bottom out in your ass right now! You’re easier than your mom!” She groaned as she shoved the entire length in him one last time and stopped, catching her breath. She was quite sweaty from putting in so much work. She pulled her cock out of him and collapsed on her back at his side, heaving and panting. Damian was shaking as he cuddled up beside her. Barbara folded her hands behind her head and watched him shakily move. Noticing how bad she was sweating, she smelled her own underarm and cringed.

“Ew!” She said. “You can def tell I need another shower!” She smiled slowly watching Damian. “Smell for yourself.”

Damian felt totally submissive as he cuddled closer to Barbara and leaned his face into her sweaty glistening armpit. His nose touched the damp skin and he inhaled deeply. It was gross, but he loved it.

“Go on.” Barbara said. “Clean me up, baby doll.”

Damian gulped. He stuck his tongue out and began licking her underarm. He loved the taste of her sweat and swallowed it down, continuing to do as he was told.

“What a good girl.” Barbara cooed. She looked up as someone new came to the door. “Hey Raven.”

Damian looked up to see Raven standing in the doorway wearing fishnet leggeings with black shorts so small that half her ass probably fell out of them. She had a black top on that revealed her entire toned abs. Her eyes were locked on Damian’s ass before she looked him in the face.

“I’ve been looking for you.” She said. Her arms folded.

“Take him.” Barbara said as if Damian were a toy being shared. “I’m fucking done with him already.” She shoved Damian away. He stood up on nearly numb legs and walked over to Raven who was crooking her finger at him.


End file.
